


supersons stay the night

by Redbird34



Category: Batman (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Underage Sex, boysex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbird34/pseuds/Redbird34
Summary: jon spends the night at Damian's and they spent some time doing gymnastics witch leads to some fun





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I kept calling jon John but I'm to lazy to go back and fix it

Damian and john 

 

Prologue- batman,superman and some other leaguers where off in space dealing with some problems. Lois lane was in Cuba doing some piece for the daily planet. Leaving jon with no to look after him. and john proposed he stay at Wayne manner seeing as he goes out on patrol with damian. And his parents agreed and had asked Bruce or more so Alfred as he was going to be the adult around. Damian how ever was thrilled but he couldn't let jon or anyone know he had a crush on him.

After a few hours of jon settling in he went to go bug Damian. He made his way down the hall and knocked on damian's door. No answer he knocked again. He then decided to use his x-ray vision to see inside(and hopefully catch a peak of Damian naked)

There was no one inside the room. He thought to himself hes probably in the cave. He made his way down to the secret entrance and walking into the cave seeing Damian lifting counting 45 ...46 ... 47... uuugg 48... 49.. then out of no where

jon screams out "HEY DAMIAN !!" Damian jumped and let some of the weight almost fall on him but he cough this grace and placed the weight back on the bar. he said fully calm "what do you want john."

im bored what do you usually do or fun around here.

Damian said "i train and prepare for patrol at night. jon said "but our dads said we couldn't go out on patrol when there not here" Damian just gave off his tt and said i know as he walked over to robot dummy.john just watch as damian turned on the robot and began to spar with it.

jon watch in amazing as damian flipped and jumped and doges the punches effortless. jon could fly and had super strength but damian was so flexible and graceful. john wanted to be able to do that He thought how amazing he would look begin able to flip and fly he thought of ways to mix the two to make them look graceful he wanted to look as graceful as damian did john was then snapped out of his trace

jon john HEY JON damian screamed jon then said hhuu o what im sorry what where you saying. damian looked at him said you where staring at me for like 10 minutes. 

im sorry damian i was just thinking if i could do what you do like all the gymnastic flipping and jumping.

jon you can fly and jump at least 20 feet into the air. you realize this right.

ya i know but i can barely control my powers as it is if i do fly its only for like a few seconds and im not graceful at all when ever i land i brake the ground of just fall over my reaction time is slow and i just want to be like you is all 

the speech that john gave "fed" Damian's massive ego he felt happy the john thought so highly of him and said " ok john tell you what ill teach you how do gymnastics and better yourself but you have to do as i say got it"

john said " yes ok damian deal deal deal thank you" jon was literally jumping with joy ok jon follow me. damian lead jon to there gymnastics gym he opened the door and john drop his jaw in amazement. he said "wow you guys really do have every thing in thing place. a gym, pool ,game room,and this just wow.

damian just shrugged it off he said john try this on as he threw him a tank top and a pair of Athletic Shorts. put these on your going to need them. damian was secretly wishing that john would not object and Change in front of him. damian had a crush on john for the longest time. he knew john was 3 years younger then him. damian was 13 and john was 10 but when damian really thought of about it

damian was dead was for 1 year so he was tetchily 12 and john was almost 11 so there was really only a 1 year age difference between them and that is how damian justified it 

jon thought about it for a second should he go out and change or just change in front of him. john looked at damian and saw him taking off his shirt to change john began to blush and he dint want damian to see so he lifted up his shirt over his head for a few seconds to cool down

he took off his shirt and looked at damian who had just taken off his shirts he saw how muscular damian was. he couldn't help to look at his 6 pack abs his tone muscles and then he looked at his own body he wasn't fat or anything but he was thin he dint have any abs of mussels he looked scrawny and if not for his kryptonian strength he would be.

john was 4'10 and damian was only 4'8. jon looked older than damian but damian was older smarter and if not for jon's super strength he would be stronger.

after john snapped out of his thoughts he saw damian pull off his pants and saw him him in his boxer shorts.john blushed so hard and he turned around and took off his jeans 

damian looked at jon as he took off his jeans and saw him in a pair of tightly whities damian thought jon was so cute as he was obviously blushing red. damian couldn't help but smirk at how cute he was.

after both boys where dressed they stared on stretches then warm ups. Damian loved to look at jon as he stretched. damian told jon "ok now jon you have to bend over and touch your toes for 30 seconds. jon did so and he bent over letting damian see his marvelous ass.

ok now where going to start with the basics. jon interpret damian and said "but damian when am i going to learn to do flips and look all graceful and stuff. damian said " you cant just learn out of no where you need to learn the basics balance and stuff " ok so where was i before you interrupted me.

right ok so the first basic move we are going to learn is the hand stand. i think this should be easy for you, you do have the uperbody strength for it. ok so its simply you just balance on your hands like so.

damian did a hand stand with ease as he was upside down his tank top droped down covering his face and once agin jon saw his chiseled abs and mussels. jon wish he could see a lot more but damian got up and told jon ok so now you try. jon did and although he wobbled at first tring to find his balance he was able to do it 

after a whole day of training Alfred walked in to tell the boys that supper was ready. jon and damian both went down stairs. "jon you did good today but we need to work on your stretching. your balance and strength are good but you cant bend well" as they entered the dining room jon was sort of shocked to see Dick,Jason,and Tim "there. he asked damian wait they have been here all day" damian answered "well they do live here ... for the most part"

jon felt a little more self consistences of all he did. how he ate what he did with his hands and how he looked. he didn't know the older boys that well. he was kinda scared of them that felling you get when you go over to your friends hose and there father or brother are there. and they dont say anything but you feel as tho they are judging every little thing you do.

after dinner jon went to his room and lied in bed. he had super human stamina but after that day of getting to see bits of damian all day he felt exhausted he lied down in his bed and closed his eyes and woke up later in the middle of the night to thunder. he jumped and looked out the window. he saw it was poring outside. and as more thunder hit jon began to get scared as he looked around the room was big. almost 5 times bigger then his and it was fairly empty there was the big bed and night stand a closet but that was really it.

jon knew he was super. he knew he strong but something bout the dark scared him. he was 10 after all and he knew that krypton where weak to magic. he couldn't help but be scared. so he made his way out of the room and over to Damian's. he stood at the door for a solid 5 minutes. he was embarrassed to ask damian if he could sleep with him tonight he knew that damian would make fun of him or think lesser of him.

he worked up a bit more courage and the he herd a voice"jon stop standing there and come in all ready" jon had forgot that damian was a ninja. and he could here someone coming from a mile away(sometimes jon thought damian was the one with the super ability) jon could to but when he was distracted he could be sneaked attacked.

jon opened the door and saw damian sitting an his bed with his laptop open and pictures of some of batman's rogues. joker,bane,clay face, riddler etc. he asked "damian what are you doing" 

damian responded "im going over some case files solving a few mysteries just deactivate work. now let me ask you what are you doing here" 

jon spoke sheepishly " um i ... of ... the um ..'- damian said "what speak up i cant here you. jon said agin " um i was scared of the dark and the um storm and was w wondering if i i um if i could sleep here for the night"

jon was expecting to be laugh or to be given a snicker remark and send him back but no damian said " fine you can sleep her i was going to bed anyway just dont hog up the bed this time.

jon thought back to the time damian spent the night at his place and how jon took up the whole bed and damian ended up sleeping on the floor. he also remembered those shorts he wore. they where short shorts and they showed so much of damian jon was going crazy the whole day he was there.

damian said are you going to bed or just going to stand there. jon spoke still a little shy i um im going to 

damian interrupted him and said or do you want to stay up with me.

jon said "umm ya" damian said ok and he singled to jon to come sit next him. jon made his way on the bed and sat next to him. jon looked as damian had an opened case file of riddler and a list of names and numbers and places.

jon asked " what are you doing" damian replayed im going over riddler"s case file.trying to find any clues to where hes hiding or whats hes planing next" o ok um cool.

after a while of the two boys sitting, damian working and jon trying to keep up with what he was doing. jon felt extremely bored and he let out a yawn. damian looked at him and saw that the boy wanted to keep up with damian but was tired.

damian said "well im going to bed now" he gathered all the pictures and papers and put them in his laptop and closed it. as jon layed down in the massive bed (queen size) he looked at damian as he layed down and turned off the lamp truing the whole room black with only the light from the window letting in.

both boys where next to each other but they where a good extra person apart. as jon tried to sleep he got "excited" he was sleeping next to his crush. and then thunder and lightning struck down and made jon jump a bit.

jon felt pity for himself. he was in bed with his crush because he was scared of a thunderstorm and he has a hard on from just began in bed. he thought why wont this go away when jon got hard ons he would uselessly let them go away or rub his bed till he felt tingling.but he couldn't do that here. he tried to push his erection down. but it only made it wose.

jon then heard damian say "if your going to jerk off go to the bathroom". jon turned around to face damian and said what, damian said "you have super-hearing you heard me if your going to jerk off go to the bathroom i felt the bed move and your body language changed.

jon said "um damian what do you mean jerk off?" damian said you know rub one off. jon looked at damian confused, damian said "ugh the powers of god in the mind off a 10 year old. i mean masturbate!"

jon turned red in the face and raised the covers over his face. damian said "i dont understand why your embarrassed everyone does it. jon said i um i dont know how to um do it. damian said you just rub it till it feels good its not that hard.

jon said "i have tried before i just didn't feel anything.

damian took a second and thought to him self. he thought he could take advantaged of the situation and "take advantaged" of jon's ignorance

"well you wont be able to sleep with that meaning i wont be able to sleep with that.so i guess ill help you"jon lowerd the blanked showing his face and said "help with what" damian reached his hand out and garbed jon's dick threw the blanket and said "this"

jon pulled back shocked at the felling he got. "whats the matter heyseed you dont want the help" jon said " no i do you just cough me off guard is all i wasn't um e expatiating that.

ok jon then ill go slowly for you now. jon knew damian was making fun of him and was going to do it the whole time but he was to scared and nervous to care. 

damian said " ok first we need to get rid of this blanket. damian threw off the blanked while at the same time turned on a dim light for a bit of lighting. jon in his tank top and a tent sticking out of his shots.

and we need to get rid of this. as damian without Waring pulled off jon's shots. jon jumped but damian said" shhh its ok you want help dont you" jon only nodded yes "ok then you have trusted me" jon nodded and damian conturned

he slowly pulled down jon's tighty whities and took a look as jon's face when his rock hard 3.7 inches with no hairssprung free. damian said not bad for a 10 year old what is that 3 and half or 4 inches. jon flustered in embarrassment looked away from him.

damian said your going to want to watch this hayseed". damian raped his hand around jon's dick and began to stroke it back and forth and played with the skin a bit. damian said "humm your still sorta tight i see. tell me jon do you like this" damian looked up and saw jon's scrunched up face as he was holding back moans.

its ok jon let it out. jon began to moan and pant and he said "d damian this f f feels amazing" 

jon do you want to feel even better.

yes i do damian i do. damian stopped jerking off jon and climbed on top of him. he took jon's tank top off and began to rub his nipples. he circled them rubed them and the then began to lick them.he began to suck on his nipples each time hearing jon moan.

o god d damian t this ffeel wired. yes jon that is good

damian began to lick lower and lower going pass his hard nipple a trail of saliva down past jon's chest and down his stomach. damian was at jon's dick and he stop just above his dick. damian licked around his dick and then in one go began to suck on it.

jon went crazy the feeling of the wet warm mouth an his dick felt grate. jon was maoanig as damian went up and down and jerked him off.he would play with his foreskin and lick his dick up and down until

jon said "d damian it feels like im going to pee stop i pleas im g going to ugghh pee!!!" damian kept on sucking jon's dick wanting his cum in his month but nothing came out he only herd jon scream and began to say "d damian to much stop it it hurts aaagghhh"

damian pulled off his dick and said so your still dry then. well that is fin youre only 10 after all you wouldn't be cumming yet any ways. well jon that was fun i told i would help you now go to bed".

jon spoke "wait damian y...you dont want me do you i meant like um do what you did to me i do to you".

no jon im fine go to bed and get dressed your completely naked or stay like that you do look cute. jon relied that in all the excitement damian had comply undress jon while damian was still clothes. jon went red in the face. and said 

but that isn't fair you saw me naked and you did all the stuff to me.so i get to see you naked and i get to do those things to you.

well sometimes things aren't fair what are you going to do about it hayseed

jon look of embarrassment and shyness turned to anger. "you know what damian i can do something about it" he jumped up and grabbed Damian's arms and pushed him down using his super strength damian was taped. jon then said " and stop calling me hayseed".

damian looked at jon with a look of surprise worrier and pride. as jon took both of damian's hand into one of his he used his free hand to rip of damian's shirt and then he riped off his shorts leaving him only in his underwear.

damian said " jon stop you made your point now get off me" no damian its your turn now jon jumped off damian when he felt something poke his whole. when he looked he saw a tent in damian's underwear.

jon looked at damian and as damian tried to get up jon jumped on top on him and pulled off his under ware revealing his 4.7 inch dick. after some struggling jon pined down damian and they ended up in a 69 piston.

jon said "stop fighting me damian i just want to". jon reached out and grabbed his dick and began to jerk him off. damian stop fighting and began moaning. jon then took damian into his mouth. he tried to do every thing damian did to him. damian then grabbed jon's dick not rock hard again and also began to suck it.

the two boys sucked each outer until jon "came" damian stop sucking jon and then damian said "j jon im going to cum s stop sucking" jon didn't know what damian meant until he herd damian scream and he felt something enter his mouth. it teased salty and nasty jon pulled of damian's dick and spit out the cum but two more jets of cum hit his face and the last one hit right in the eye.

jon yelled "owwww my eye damian help it burns".

damian said " jon you idiot i told you i was going to cum.come her let me see". jon made his way to damian with tears forming in his eyes. jon said " d damian it stings like really bad. damian and jon made there way to the bathroom and washed off jon's eye

damian told jon "you really are a hayseed aren't you." jon hit damian in the chest angrily. "i told you not to call me that".damian gave jon a hug and said " but you now what now your my hayseed". jon turned red and told damian "ok".


	2. lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after their endeavors last night Damian decides that Jon needs some sex edd lessons so he takes the time to show him a few things (p.s there is no sex in this one this is more character-building there will be in the next chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i didn't plan on making this into a chapter thing but i got bored and just started writing and realized that this was just the day after my last story so i just edited this and here we are i will try and finish some of my other stories chapters

it was 9:00 am Sunday and Jon was laying in only his tighty whities Damian comply naked next to him. the boys sleep as Jon hugging Damian with his leg warped around him. the two boys jumped when they heard a knock on the door. Jon jumped off the bed and Damian tried to look for his close before he remembered that Jon tore them to bits last night. they heard Alfred speak "master Damian breakfast will be ready in 5 minutes".damian yelled "ok ill be out soon just getting... dressed.

very well master Damian ill go inform master Jonathan now. Damian looked at Jon who was now dressed in his tank top and shorts and said "go thru the window, your room is the 4 window in the right" 

Jon flew out the window and Damian sank to the floor still naked his morning wood standing at full mast. Damian began to jerk off thinking about Jon and hos he could see the tent in his shorts when he went out the window 

Damian was jerking off faster and faster his 4.7 inches of boy meat. cuming in i few minutes Damian steadied his breath got up and began to get dressed.

Jon flew into his room and sank onto the floor. this was his first-time process everything that happened and the things he had learned. after they had washed out his eye last night they both went to bed neither of them said a word until this morning.

Jon looked down and then saw his rock hard boner sticking up in his shorts. he pulled off his shorts and started to play with his dick. he tried doing the same tricks Damian did to him last night.

after a while of Jon jerking off he began to fell the feeling again he felt like he needed to pee again but he remembered Damian called it cum. he felt the feeling but nothing came out he put on his pants and sank into bed.

then there was a knock on the door "master Jonathan breakfast will be ready soon". Jon respond "ok Alfred thank you ill be out soon" Jon looked down at the close he was Wearing he notices a cum stain on his shirt he deiced to change into some of the close he brought from home.

as he was heading downstairs he was listening to the conversion in the dining room.

Damian said, "where Richard?" Tim responded " dick had to deal with something in   
Blüdhaven and Jason went out last-night he's still not back tho i think im going to go look for him later" Damian said, "knowing him he's probably passed out drunk in some ally way".  
ya probably ok im going out to look for him hey Alfred im taking the car ill be back when i find Jason"

Jon walked in as Tim was leaving morning Damian he said sheepishly. Damian respond morning Jon in his usual manner. the two boys ate and as Damian finished his food he got up and said Jon when you finish meet me in the cave. 

Jon sat there eating when Alfred spoke to him i hope you're enjoying your stay here master Jonathon. Jon looked at him and said, "umm yes i am". Jon got up and said "im going to go met up with Damian now umm thank you for the food"

as Jon walked downstairs he thought to himself "do i want to meet up with Damian the thing we did last night it felt good but it was so wired are we going to do it again or was it like a one time thing do i want to do it again i like Damian but does he like me he has to right...right?"

as Jon entered the bat cave he saw Damian sitting on a desk he walked over to him

"um hi, Damian... w...what did you wanna talk about"?.

Damian looked at Jon and singled to him to sit down next to him Jon did so and Damian said to Jon "i wanna talk about us".

"um us what do you mean d Damian i um-

Jon was cut off by Damian kissing Jon on the lips he pushed on Jon harder and grabbed the back of Jon's head to pull him even closer and Damian using his tongue forced opened Jon's mouth and explored his mouth with his tongue he moved Jon closer and finally pulled off.

Jon looked at him shocked and frozen "d Damian that w was amazing"

Damian wiped off the spit off his lip and leaned in and then wiped the spit off Jon's lips 

"don't worry hayseed you're going to learn a lot more"

"what do you mean Damian"

"here look" Damian typed something on his laptop on the desk and hit enter

jon's eyes went wide when he saw what was on screen it was a gay porn website there was a man with a dick in his mouth and he was jerking off another man it was a 5-second gif and at the end, cum went all over. 

Jon looked away and covered his face and said "d Damian were not supposed to look at that stuff!!! Jon said with worry as if the whole world would know he looked at that stuff 

Damian said "relax Jon take a look. he tried to pull Jon's hands away so he could look but Jon wouldn't look. Damian then grabbed Jon's dick through his pants and he already had a hard-on.

Jon jumped taking Damian's hand off his dick 

Damian said " Jon it came to my attention that you don't know anything about sex or pleaser. last night you didn't know about masturbation or blowjobs so im going to teach you"

"what do you mean"?

take a look at the screen Jon. when Jon looked at the screen he saw two men kissing naked on a bed they where rubbing there dicks together and one man had his finger in the other man's ass.

Jon looked at Damian and Damian said "what they're doing is called foreplay its what you do before the actual sex. it things you do that make you feel good before sex.

Damian spent a good 30 minutes ruing Jon's innocence teaching him about sex, positions, organisms, etc. at the end Jon felt amazed and strange. Damian looked at Jon and said 

so Jon what did you think you liked it right.

Jon blushed and turned around saying "we...we weren't supposed to look at the stuff.

Damian spun Jon around and said you didn't say that last night, or while we where watching it you just keep watching, you blush and get all flustered but we both know you like it love it even i can tell at the dinner table its all you where thinking about.your just starting to go through puberty your hormones are going crazy your getting erections out of nowhere thinking about outer boys and their dic-

STOP! Jon almost yelled Jon looked at Damian red in the face and some tears forming in his eye's.

Damian relisted he had gone too far he is still just a kid

"im ... sorry, Jon" Damian felt strange saying sorry he rarely says sorry to anyone. but for Jon he didn't mind." i may have gone a bit far but its true, that this isn't a bad thing"

Jon looked at Damian and said "how is not a bad thing im having all these thoughts about boys and myself and i and-

"its ok Jon" Damian said "its ok because you have me here to help you...you have me.

Jon looked at Damian and said thank you.

Damian said "so Jon why don't we try out some of the things you just learned 

Damian grabbed Jon's hand and lead him to his room

the whole time Jon said Damian what do you mean what are we going to do you don't mean what those men were doing to each outer do you...Damian answer me.

Damian closed the door to his room and "yes hayseed yes to all of it" and all Jon could hear was the door locking and a lustful look coming from Damian's eyes


End file.
